Everlasting
by Psychic Blue
Summary: im a not so reagular 20 year old girl looking for the doctor. all this comes because when i was 13, i was told that i was going to have a savvy. and then along the search for the the doctor, i meet many of his old friends, and then i get proposed to. come along on an adventure with me and experience all the bumps on the road.


On the night of my thirteenth birthday my family told me I was going to have a savvy, I couldn't even believe it. I had heard about magic tricks, and sorcery, but I couldn't believe it. One of the reasons was probably because I was thirteen, and when you wish, you hope, and when you hope, you hope for too much. That's just what I did. I was a thirteen year old girl hoping and wishing ever since that I'd get my savvy. But savvy or no savvy I never stopped hoping.

Elspeth! My mum called from down the steps. What mum I groaned. Well honey work starts in about… My mom checked her watch. FIVE MINUTES. After all it was her to freak out about my perfect attendance at work. Mum it's ok, I could easily get ready in two minutes. I responded. Oh little Ellie this isn't funny. Don't you have to do makeup or something? Mum, make up is just some junk thrown into a container to make money. I argued sounding very annoyed because she knew I never put makeup on in my life. Oh sorry honey, I'll make you some tattie scones. Ok thanks mum.

When it was time for breakfast, I walked downstairs and sat at our island. The kitchen had a small light hanging from the ceiling, and a granite counter. My mom was at the stove frying some scones. So I clicked on the television and turned on the news. Most of it was about Triassic and weather but then there was an interruption from a woman named river song, she looked frightened. She said, please run. You can't hide from them. Silence will fall when the question is asked. Doctor please Doctor. When her small frightening speech was over I thought to myself. Doctor who. This is Right when I started to get tired of waiting, my mom popped up with two perfectly cooked tattie scones. I gulped down my food in five seconds and was out the door in two. On my walk to work I noticed a blue police box. But what would an old police box be downing here.

But i did forget my phone at home, so to make it seem natural I casually walked to the box. When I was a few inches away from the box I touched it, it was perfectly painted, it looked brand new. But it had to be a few years old because there was no police boxes anywhere anymore. So I walked inside, and you wouldn't believe what was inside. It was bigger on the inside. But the door was open so I purposely didn't freak out, I shut the door, and jumped up and down like a kid on a sugar rush. When I was done being a teenage girl, I noticed something. What if my savvy was coming.

After all these years, maybe it had found me. Or maybe this was just all one to good to be true dream. I thought about it for a minute, when I heard a yelling outside, help, help someone please. I thought that I was just hearing things, and started messing with the controls panel. When I heard the yelling again. Help someone, my dad, he's under that car. So I ran outside and ran up to a girl. She had dark blond hair and was wearing a waitress outfit. Her name tag said Eliza. Hi um Eliza what is the matter? i said sounding a bit suspicious. Well it's my dad, he's under that car. She said stuttering. It is ok, it's going to be fine. I said trying to calm her down. We are just going to call the ambulance. I said disgusted looking at the body. So I dialed 881 quickly, and 30 seconds later we heard the loud annoying sound of sirens. And I walked off back to the police box while the ambulance and the police sorted this out. Right as I started walking I realized that I did in fact have my phone with me. I know this because when I was a few feet away from the machine someone called me. He said, elspeth. We need your help I'm the Doctor. Then the line was broke.

I started cheering. The Doctor the Doctor. Wait Doctor who. Later that day when i was finally done with work I ran home as fast as I could, I couldn't wait to tell my mom about what had happened today. When I realised I couldn't tell her what had happened today. About the police box, about the dead man, about the call. Nothing.

When I got home I walked through the front door of our small and very cramped house. It was a dark blue just like the police box I had saw earlier. When I walked in my mom asked me, honey how was your day at work and I hope you didn't catch frostbite bite out there. I checked the news after you left and they said that it was 13 degrees, I told you you that you could have used the car. She told me. Mom I don't mind walking to work, really, I quite enjoy the walk actually, to get some fresh air and see all the beautiful things that the world has got to see. I said and then the news flashed on about a crash on 27 street. my mom watched it eagerly, right after it showed the man it showed me and eliza standing there talking, but thankfully my mom didnt notice it was me. Right when all of my nervousness about being caught by my mom the news exclaimed who helped the man the best they could, this was what they said. Hi i'm Rose and the two lovely ladies who helped and dialed us, well there names where Eliza Abendroth, age 18 also the daughter of the dead man, and Elspeth Wolfe, age 20 just a strange girl on her way to work who happened to pass them on the way and now we have eliza Abendroth to explain what really happened, um well we were just walking to go pick up meds for my dad when my dad started walking across the road, wait let me stop you right there eliza, was he walking legally across the road? Well um yes he was crossing the crosswalk when this car just hit him and it looked like they hit him on purpose, and I started calling for help when this realy nice girl came over and introduced herself, after that she looked at my dad and called you guys and that's it folks for today, and now back to the weather forecast for today. My mom was secretly standing behind me watching the whole entire thing. As I turned around to walk up to my room, mom stopped me dead in my tracks, Elspeth River Wolfe, you get down here this instant and tell me exactly what happened, and don't lie to me! I knew I was in big trouble now. But the question that kept on going on in my head was, doctor who.

My mom had me sit at the table to talk about it, or more like yell at me in a normal talking voice. She talked to me as if I was still five years old, honey you know that we don't want to cause a reaction, we are just normal people. What would happen if someone found out. Can you tell me that. My mom argued raising her voice. Well mom, uh what if someone does know, I asked a bit nervous. Honney, who. Do you really want to know. I asked. Go to your room. She yelled. But mom im, im not a kid anymore. Yes but I am your mother. But mom… go, now.

Upstairs in my room all I kept on going on in my mind was, doctor help, and how does he know about… right when I started projecting a note in my mind when there was a gush of wind traveling through my room. Then a women appeared and not just any women, the women from the newscast this morning. The one who said that we were in big trouble, that silence would fall when the question was asked. The question that's been wondering through my head for the whole day. Right when she appeared into my room, she sat on my bed, and bounced a bit, like a parent testing out a bed mattress. When she was finally done at my mattress store, she asked me a question, are you Elspeth Wolfe, then she interrupted herself, oh wait, of course you are. sorry but have you seen or talked to the doctor at all today, I, confused asked, wait, who are you and how do you know my name, and doctor who. Oh i'm sorry, I didn't exclaim who I was, i'm River Song, and i'm looking for… I interrupted, your husband who is a time lord because you need him to help you defeat the silence because this time you can't stop them because you are becoming weaker, but you don't want to tell him that because he will try to use his generation power to heal you which you think is a waste so that's why you don't want to tell him… I was so out of breath then, when, this time she was confused she asked, wait and how do you know all that. I not realizing that I had just said a whole paragraph without even knowing that I just said all that asked, what, said what. th.. than… that. she said backing away from me.

Honey, come down for your party, my mom interrupted our conversation. Oh no… the party. I said freaking out about forgetting about my 20th birthday party. So I ran over to my wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue dress covered in lace and ribbon. I had been keeping it safe in there for 3 years waiting for my 20th birthday party to come, and now it was finally here. I ran over to River and quickly not even realizing that I had a stranger in my room, I asked her to unzip my teal dress with white flowers on it. Then I ran over to my bathroom and shut the door very quickly. Then my mom called up the stairs, honey are you okay up there, i'm going to come up. quickly River ran and rolled under my bed, and actually fit. My mom walked up to my room, and stepped in. While she was in my room something weird started going on. I accidently cut my finger off with a piece of metal sticking out of the wall. But that wasn't the odd thing, the thing odd was that I didn't even feel it at all. Not even one pinch and 5 seconds later, my finger actually grew back. Right as this was happening, my mom knocked on the bathroom door, honey you've been in there for a while. are you okay, everyone is waiting to see the birthday girl downstairs. She asked me sounding a bit as if she was complaining about my absence. Yeah mom i'll be out in a min, I said calmly, trying not to give away my hand and stuff, but I might have failed. Honey are you sure, are you sick or something, here i'll come in and give you a… she walked in and saw my finger growing back. She gasped. mom, its okay, its gonna be okay, I think my savvy is finally here. I said trying to calm her down. But your hand… she said sounding confused and scared. But I couldn't blame her, if my daughter had finger growing in randomly, i'd freak out to. Mom, I know my finger, but everything is going to be just fine. I said grabbing another piece of our unfinished bathroom, she darted toward my hand, apparently knowing what I was about to do and the worse part was, was that she thought I was crazy. So I darted my hand away from her coming approach, and this time sliced my whole hand off. My mom looked scared, and after a minute she thought I really was crazy and she started crying like a kid when it doesn't get its way. right after she had cried for about 2 minutes, I started glowing again, then poof, 5 seconds later I had a brand new and fresh hand. My mom looked stunned, as if she had just seen a cow fly over the moon. Then I acted very casual and asked my mom to zipper up my dress, and then walked out of the room. on my way through my room to get down stairs, I gave a small, and sly signal to River that after my mom passed by then she could come out.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
